


Just Another Night

by fayfi13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfi13/pseuds/fayfi13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes over to play video games & watch movies. Cuddling ensues. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> just some casual fluffy kenhina bc i like writing self-indulgent shit \o/
> 
> it's really short tho sorry about that
> 
> if you guys have any requests send em my way i've been trying to write more

It wasn’t a particularly odd afternoon, although it could be argued that it was a bit on the quiet side. The light footsteps of sneakers on concrete, accompanied by tinny electronic noises originating from Kenma’s PSP, were the only sounds to be heard. Kenma was walking home alone today, since Kuroo had stayed after practice to do something. _I’m glad he’s the captain and not me,_ Kenma thought as he mashed buttons to destroy a large, red monster.  
Suddenly, Kenma’s phone went off, interrupting his thoughts. He stopped walking, paused the game and fished around in his pocket for a moment. The name on the phone made his heart jump. Shouyou.  
Kenma and Hinata has been friends from their first encounter, but they hadn’t become a couple until fairly recently. Kenma had had a crush on Shouyou almost immediately, but he’d never planned on acting on it. It wasn’t until Hinata loudly declared his love for Kenma in front of both Karasuno and Nekoma that Kenma realized that Shouyou might be interested in him, too. Although, he didn’t talk to Hinata for a week after that out of embarrassment.  
Kenma opened the message without hesitation.  
“KENMA!! im free after practice 2day! can i come over??!”  
He thought for a moment. He hadn’t really been planning on doing anything tonight. Actually, having Shouyou for company sounded really great. He typed out a response quickly.  
“yea. i bought a new fighting game last week, maybe we can try it out.”  
Within seconds, there was a reply.  
“sounds good!! lets do it! ill c u later  <3”  
Kenma tried to ignore how the heart made his own flutter. He shoved the phone back into his hoodie pocket and resumed his game.  


When Hinata arrived later that night, Kenma was sitting on the floor in his room with a controller in hand. He put it down and went to answer the door, where Shouyou greeted him with a hug. Kenma turned away quickly to hide his blush and took Shouyou’s hand to lead him to his room, even though Shouyou was already very aware of where Kenma’s room was by this point. Hinata smiled and interlaced their fingers.  
“Ah! You already started the game?” Shouyou asked, picking up the second controller once they had settled down on Kenma’s floor.  
“Yeah, I wanted to get some practice in.” Kenma replied, glancing up at his boyfriend’s face.  
Hinata pouted. “No fair, now you have an advantage. I need all the help I can get already.” He slid over to Kenma and sat down in his lap. “In that case, I want a tutorial from you.”  
Kenma’s face flushed red. “Ah-um-...O-okay.” He wrapped his arms around Shouyou and took hold of his hands, which were tightly clutching the controller. Kenma smiled when he realized Shouyou was holding his breath. For all his confidence, Hinata seemed to be just as nervous as he was.  
“And then X is a fast attack, not as strong but it hits quicker.” Kenma finished explaining, pressing down on Shouyou’s fingers to click the buttons.  
Hinata nodded, he was getting really into it. “Ah! I get it! Alright, I think I’m ready.” He said excitedly. He pulled himself off of Kenma’s lap and took a seat next to him, letting their thighs touch. Kenma picked up his own controller and set them up in versus mode.  
“I’m not holding back, Shouyou.” He warned quietly, giving Hinata a sly smile.  
“Good, it wouldn’t be fair if you did!” Hinata flashed back a wide grin.  
The game started. It took Kenma approximately thirty seconds to destroy Hinata’s character.  
“Ugh… One more time!” Hinata yelled, shoving Kenma over.  
Kenma laughed, pushing Hinata with his feet. “Hey! I told you I wasn’t holding back!”  
“C’mon, cut me a little bit of slack…” Hinata grumbled as Kenma reset the match.  
Once again, Kenma took the lead in seconds. This time, though, Hinata threw himself over Kenma’s lap, blocking his view of the screen. Kenma lifted his arms to prevent Hinata from stopping his character’s movements. “Oi, Shouyou!” Kenma protested, leaning back and forth to try to see what he was doing.  
“HA!” Hinata landed a finishing blow and turned to Kenma triumphantly, still laid out over his lap.  
“You are such a cheater.” Kenma sighed, brushing Hinata’s orange hair out of his eyes.  
“Yeah, well… shut up.” Hinata reached up and grabbed Kenma’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.  


After several more rounds, Hinata got tired and suggested they watch a movie before he had to leave.  
“Hm… There’s a horror movie on? Is that okay with you?” Kenma asked, turning to Hinata.  
“Er?! Um, yeah, that’s fine.” Shouyou said, looking away hastily. Kenma raised his eyebrows. Was it really okay?  
“Shouyou? You sur-”  
“Yeah! Of course it’s fine! I can handle some ghosts, no problem!” Hinata became defensive suddenly. Kenma was still pretty suspicious, but he shrugged it off and started the movie.  
Kenma sat in front of the TV, Hinata sitting between his legs. Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou wordlessly. It was routine by this point.  
Hinata was unusually stiff. _So he IS scared._ Kenma gave Hinata a reassuring squeeze. Hinata squeezed his hand back gently.  
Hinata was fairly calm for most of the movie. But after a particularly sudden jumpscare, Hinata let out a high pitched shriek. He turned around and clung to Kenma, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. “Kenmaaaaa,” he wailed, hiding his face in Kenma’s shoulder.  
Kenma felt bad. He did. But the other part of him loved seeing this side of Hinata. "You're so cute."  
"I-Hey!" Hinata whipped his head up. "Not cool, Kenma! Why didn't you get scared?"  
"I've seen this movie three times." Kenma confessed, pressing a kiss to Hinata's cheek.  
"Ugh... You jerk." Hinata sighed, lifting his head so he could kiss Kenma back.  
"Wait... Shouyou, it's already nine." Kenma suddenly realized, taking a look at the clock for the first time in a while.  
"Wait, what?" Hinata turned his head to look. "Ah, I gotta get going! I have volleyball practice tomorrow morning!"  
"Yeah, me too." Kenma smiled softly at Hinata. He was so handsome in the low light... Everything about him was so perfect.  
Hinata begrudgingly stood up, reaching down a hand to pull Kenma up as well. "I'll see you again soon, right?"  
"Of course."  
Shouyou flashed his classic bright smile. "Good. I had fun today." He kissed Kenma one last time before running out the door. "Bye, Kenma! I love you!"  
"I love you too." Kenma waved, smiling to himself.  
Ever since meeting Shouyou, even the ordinary days had become lively.


End file.
